Ivy's Happily Ever After
by Animal12345
Summary: Fem Octavian is tired of pretending who she is, she is not the jerk everyone makes her out to be. She enjoys readind, hanging outside of New Rome, watching anime, hanging out with her sibling, and working with animals. Plus she has very low self-esteem because her parents & everyone else keeps spreading lies about her, also she has two very dark secrets, she cuts and is anorexic
1. Chapter 1

_**Ivy pov-**_

 _ **The ending credits of Fairy Tail's latest episode was playing so me and the twins were talking about it. "That was a great episode onii-chan" Said Lisa, the youngest of the ten year old twins. "Lisa, your supposed to call Ivy-nee onee-chan. Right Ivy-nee?" Asked/said Luke, the oldest twin. I just looked at them with a small smile. "Personally, I like calling her aniki" Came a voice. We looked at the door to see Lily, my thirteen year old sister. She had the beauty that I wanted, waist length blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin, she also was 5'4, red lips, and a heart shaped face. Plus the confidence I so really wanted. "Onii-chan, onee-chan, aniki, or aneki, you can call my any thing you like. Just make sure tou-sama or kaa-sama don't hear you call me tha, yhey don't like this stuff." I said standing up, then we all yawned. I looked at the clock to see that it was ten fifty, I looked at Lily and decided that it was time to go to bed. "Ok, how about we get ready for bed. lily, you can help**_ _ **Luke, and I'll take Lisa. Then after I'll read a story to you guys" I said. They all nodded happily, and so after five minutes they got on there pj's, brushed there teeth, and got in my bed, so I went over to my over-crowded book case, picked out a fairy-tale, and came back over. "**_ _Once upon a time..."_ _ **I read untill the end, and after it was done I saw that they were all asleep. Looking at my clock i saw that it was eleven fifteen, so I decided that I would get everything ready or tomorrow so I packed enough clothes and stuffed animals to last me a week, my school work, notebooks, pencils, pens, mp3 player, latest novel I'm reading, and my laptop. Then I went to go get ready for bed as I was waiting for the water to turn on I looked at myself in the mirror, I was 4'6, shoulder length blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. And when I tooked off my shirt, I picked up my razor and started to cut myself, no-one nows how tempting to just end my life, but as I was about to cut to deep, I heard a groan coming from Max, a husky puppy that I got from my friends from outside of New Rome, so I stopped and looked at all the scars I have gotten, five new one to add to my twenty old ones. So I got into the shower, washed my hair, and got ready for bed Knowing that I was looking for Jason again tomorrow. And when I went to my room, pulled out my cot, and called up Max, it was eleven thirty, and as soon as my head hit my head, I was fast asleep. Then came the dreams.**_

 **Hi, I hope you will like my very first story. Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson.**

 **aniki-mature way to say big brother**

 **aneki-mature way to say big sister**

 **onii-chan-big brother**

 **onee-chan-big sister**

 **tou-sama-father**

 **kaa-sama-mother**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ivy's POV**

 _There was a casket in a church where my sibling were standing around it. I walked up to see who it was, and to my horror it was me. The pastor stood up, and started to speak. "We have come here to mourn the death of one of our own. Ivy has passed away. She was a sweet girl, but you wouldn't think she she would kill herself." He sat back down. " You see what would happen if you keep doing this?" Said a voice. I jumped and turned around and saw Juno. " But we will talk about that later, first you need to wake up" She said and she snapped her fingers, and the dream faded and I waked up_

 _..._

 **I woked up with a with a gasp, that was a scary dream. I looked at the clock and saw that it was five, I decided to get ready to go to the camp, so after I got changed into my clothes, I kissed my brother and sisters good-bye, got my bag and walked out to the kitchen to say good-bye to my parents. "Morning mother and father, how are you this day?" I asked. "Shut up! Your not aloud to talk to us, you useless piece of horse crap!" Screamed my father. I flinched and looked down with tears in my eyes. I quickly walked out the house and up to the family temple to do the morning sacrifice before I got there. When I went in the temple, I got a bad feeling, like something is going to happen. But I just ignored it, and took out a stuffy, cut it open and read the insides. But I got the strangest reading I didn't understand. It said that the Greek has arrived. Shrugging my shoulders, I cleaned up and left. I walked out and headed to Camp Jupiter, and when I got there, there was a commotion, so I decided to see what was happening, and as I got close I saw two gorgons get washed away by a wave. So I did the only sensible then, and went to Jupiter's shrine. And when I got there, I started to look for Jason,and that's when I heard footsteps walking. "It's not supposed to look like that." Said a voice I didn't know, and then someone opened the door. "Percy Jackson,this is our augur, Ivy." Said Hazel. I put my mask on and turned around to face them. "Ah, so this is the** _Greacus_ **. It was either the goose is done or the Greek has come, I guess it was the second one." I said, already deciding not to let him join, I mean, this is not his home. "Ivy, Rayna said to see if he can join or not, so just hurry up." Said Hazel, while I sighed. "thats a beautiful speciman. May I see it." I asked. "Wha-"He said when I just took his pillow pet. I cut it opened and saw.**

 **...**

 **Hi again, hoped youlike chapter 2. Again I do not own this series sadly**


End file.
